


Orders

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Kings
Genre: BDSM, Dark, M/M, Psychological Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack/David. Fighting and then sex - Jack wants David to take control, and to stop being so nice. He finally gets what he wants.</p><p>This was originally written for comment_fic over at livejournal</p><p>The prompt was David/Jack, rough sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

"I don't want to hurt you," David said, eyes brimming with sincerity.

"Then go home," Jack said, glaring at him, not quite hiding the pain of rejection. He turned away, as if David were no longer needed in his quarters.

David grabbed his arm and spun him back. Despite what he was asking, Jack was surprised by the unusual forcefulness.

David said, "I'm not judging, Jack. But I'm not going to pressured into it."

Jack's lips twisted between a scowl and a smirk. He acted as if he were going to leave but then punched David in the mouth.

David stood there in shock for a moment before lunging at Jack, landing his fist on his jaw. Soon, they were grappling on the floor, holding tightly to try to block the next punch or kick. Between gasps for air, they hurled accusations at each other, insults from Jack, and from David a list of Jack's many betrayals.

There were near a stalemate when David shifted to pin Jack, making Jack scream out in pain.

Realizing that he just put his full weight where Jack had been shot a few weeks ago, David immediately sat up. "Are you okay, Jack?"

Jack managed to nod, though his eyes were clenched shut in pain.

"I am so sorry, Jack."

Jack smirked. "Why? I deserved it."

David looked down at Jack, lips flushed, face already bruising. Eyes full of desperation. Body covered in sweat and lean muscle. More than half an erection pressing at Jack's pants.

Jack continued, in soft, infuriating tones. "It would be so easy, David. To punish me for everything I've ever done to you."

Jack slapped David in the face without warning then, and immediately pulled him down for a hard kiss. David resisted the urge to pull back, instead fighting Jack's tongue with his own. He grabbed Jack's hair then and pulled on it to move him, sucking and biting down his neck to his good shoulder, savoring the smell and taste, and the sound of Jack wincing from pain.

He looked in Jack's eyes again, and saw a swirl of things too labyrinthine for David to sort out, lust and hate and love and need and disdain and a thousand other things. But above all, there was Prince Jack, no longer a prince, but still regal enough to command with his eyes.

 _Do this to me,_ his eyes ordered. _Take control from me._

Wordlessly, David lifted Jack and threw him on the bed, Jack now offering far less resistance. David got on top of him and kissed him again, but when Jack started to grab at him, David smacked him hard on the side of the hip. Jack looked at him, again out of breath, with surprise. He looked outraged for a moment, and then pleased and aroused.

Soon Jack's leg was hooked on David's shoulder, and goosebumps covered Jack's skin in anticipation. David pressed a finger into Jack to prepare him, and though it was clear the sensation affected Jack, he looked up at David and said, "Don't. Don't prepare, just take me raw."

David looked back at Jack and used his free hand to place a rouch grip on Jack's neck. "Don't presume to tell me how we'll do this," he said to Jack in even tones, his stern calmness chilling. Jack nodded, savoring for the first time in ages what it felt like to truly obey someone. Not the pretense with plans for how to subvert the order later. Real submission, real obedience. Pleasure washed over Jack's body as he tried to hide the shame that threatened to mask his face, and the odd pleasure that this shame gave him.

David pressed another finger into Jack, smirking as he saw Jack struggle to keep from pushing himself onto David's fingers. Jack was expecting a third finger to prepare him, since David was large, but instead he felt just a little afraid as he felt a cock press up against him, pushing through then, fast and full and deep.

Jack cried out.

David didn't ask him if he was all right.

David started thrusting, spearing Jack in quick, long jabs. Jack struggled with the pain and discomfort, un-used to bottoming, biting his lip to stop himself from screaming, covering his face with his hand to hide the tear that came down.

As David hurtled toward climax, he grabbed Jack's cock and pumped it roughly. It was not exactly skillful, but it was forceful, and with the feel of David in him and the look of David -- above him, _taking_ him -- Jack never came so quickly in all his life. David soon followed, and Jack felt his hot seed fill him up from the inside.

Jack moaned in pain as David pulled out and collapsed next to Jack. They were silent, having no words for each other, and soon David was asleep, snoring innocently. Jack lay there awake for a long time, reliving the night in both pleasure and dread, thinking about the long road that had led them to this, the slow-burn buildup of betrayal and reconciliation, of anger and jealousy and every other kind of heat.

Jack looked over at the man next to him, gazed at him for a long time, trying still to understand what this man was. He was beautiful, of course, and decent and true. And yet dangerous, in more ways than one. And, against all odds, this was a man capable of some degree of brutality.

Jack had dreamed of making David less pure for a long time. But Jack was starting to realize that this new David -- this more powerful David, this David who made Jack tremble to think about -- might not actually be less pure. Maybe all Jack had done was to show David how to conquer. Maybe instead of bringing David down, all he did was make him more like a king.


End file.
